Her Slytherin Sex God
by TARDISgurl587
Summary: After her heart breaks, Hermione is out to get revenge. And who better to help than the renowned Slytherin Sex God? After Hermiones life changes, will she be happy with the power she gets dealt, or will she want life to go back to normal? Even though something small but important awaits on the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -=-=- Revenge

Hermione walked through the Gryffindor common with her head held high. She willed herself not to look at Ron, and she wasn't about to look at anyone else, either, for fear of breaking down. Ron had broken her heart the moment he got back with Lavender, the slut. But she would get her revenge, she just needed to find the perfect way. She needed to do something students who knew her wouldnt expect, something daring and reckless, something completely un-Hermione, ut what?

She was thinking all of this as she walked to the Great Hall for dinner. She would need all her smarts and the cunning of Draco Malfoy to...

'That was it!'

She thought walking through the towering doors. '_Malfoy, surprisingly, was the answer to my problem! Who did Ron hate more than anything? Malfoy!'_

All she needed him to do was to agree to fake-date her, just for a while till Ron got jealous and realised what he lost. But how would she approach him?

At this thought Hermione took her seat at the Gryffindor table, well near enough, She was on the other side, facing the Slytherin table. She was the last to come in, and as soon as she sat, Headmistress McGonnagal moved to stand before the podium at the front of the hall.

"The tragedies of last year hit us all very deeply, some more than others, but we must put all of our differences behind us this year, it was Albus' last wish that Hogwarts be joined in house unity, and I hope to see all of you trying your absolut best to aid in this dream of his. Enjoy your meals."

Hermione wasn't hungry, she just stared at Malfoy across the hall. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Draco loked around the hall, and met eyes with the mudblood Granger. She refused to look away, and neither did he.

Hermione motioned to the doors and sad something to her friends, faking a yawn, she got up and left. Draco did the same, his curiosity getting the better of him. He hoped whatever the mudblood wanted was damned important; he was missing dinner for this, not that he was hungry.

"Wat do you want Granger?" He asked to thin air.

"I need to ask you something. Will you, the greatest Quidditch player here, teach me how to fly?" Draco knew she wanted something, just couldn't ask him here.

"Fine, theory first, meet me at the lake in 1 hour. If your late, I may not listen to you when you do get there."

"Oh, trust me, you'll want to hear this." Hermione muttered, looking over her shoulder and winking back at him. She slowly and purposefully walked back to the common room,her hips swaying slightly more than usual.

'This had to work' she thought to her self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -=-=- The Bargain.

Hermione, as usual, was early when she got to the lake. She paced for a few moments before Draco arrived, wondering how to propose her plan to him. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when he arrived.

"Why, may I ask, are we out here again?" He asked lazily.

"How much do you want to rub in Rons face that you can get everything he cant?"

"Surprisingly, Granger, you read me like an open book. Smarter than you look. Why did you want to know."

"He broke my heart. I want revenge. You, I'm afraid are the only person who can help me, to the fullest extent, execute my plan. Will you help me, Draco?" she added sceptically.

"If I agree to your plan, whatever it may be, will Weasel-bee be outraged?"

"Quite so." Hermione looked at him, he looked happy with her answer so she continued. "Want to know the plan?" With a nod from him she continued. "I need to make him jealous, and I need him to realise what he lost, I need to go 'off the market' so to speak. Will you fake-date me, Draco?" She stared at his face, holding her breath.

"Hermione, just to be clear, I am doing this to see the looks on Pothead and Weasel-bee, OK? Not because I like you or anything." Hermione nodded, a smile of relief playing on her face. "There need to be a few changes though." Draco got out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. He muttered the charms to himself, there were a few, ones that would edit Hermione's hair and clothes. He would see afterwards if her body needed to change. Evidently it did not as once his charms had finished weaving their magic, Hermione's uniform hugged her in all the right places showing off her perfect chest, and round rear end, Draco himself found it hard no to stare. He muttered one more spell and her skirt shortened to just less than the minimum length, not enough for the teachers to notice, but enough to get the boys staring. Her hair, which he had also performed a spell on, was now a deep plum shape, and it suited her perfectly, Also the charm allowed her hair to grow normally without Hermione having to re-dye it. Draco made a turning motion with his finger. As Hermione spun, he surveyed his work.

'Job well done... My, my she does_ look good though. Stop thinking like that Draco, she's still mudblood Granger'__  
_

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Perfect, just don't think anything of what I'm going to do next, we need the student to think its real, OK?" And with that, he kissed her. It was an amazing kiss, Hot and passionate, but still fake. Hermione looked around, two feet behind Draco, there was a large tree, in one move, she spun round and leaned against the tree. Draco, who noticed this, followed her lead and pushed her up against the tree, sliding his hand down her back and along her bum. Hermione responded by pulling him closer. When Hermione began breathing heavily not five minutes later, he pulled away.

"I think the rumours are true about the Slytherin Sex God..." She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Just run to your common room before you look like normal again, well, as normal as you can with the slight moderations I've made." He chuckled at her flustered state.

"Why didn't you use a spell?" she asked before leaving.

"It wouldn't have seemed real, anyone who has been in any type of intimate relationship would have been able to tell the difference."

"Draco, thank you." With that Hermione disappeared through the trees and into the castle.

Draco smiled to himself, he had actually only kissed her to give him some sort of relief, he just wanted to rip her uniform to shreds because of her new look. Though Merlin knew the kiss hadn't helped his particular predicament, only made it worse. He hoped Hermione hadn't noticed, that would be plain embarrassing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -=-=- Telling the boys

Hermione walked into the common room no less than twelve minutes later. All eyes turned to stare at her. She literally looked as though she had just left a broom closet, and had been in there for sometime. Her hair was rumpled and slightly messy, her makeup smudged, her uniform slightly crinkled, and her breath leaving her body in quick bursts; all evidence pointed to a mystery boy, only question was, what would Harry ad Ron think? Everyone ripped their eyes off Hermione and stared at the rest of the Golden Trio, who promptly stood up and led Hermione outside the portrait. All Gryffindor's, clamoured to get close enough to the portrait to hear the group, only a few managed and replayed the conversation for the rest.

"Where have you been, 'Mione?" Ron asked, worry creasing his eyebrow. "And what happened to you?"

"Yeah, why do you look like you've just shagged someone?"

"If you must know, I was at the lake. With Draco." she said casually "He likes my new appearance, what bout you?"

"Wait, back up? Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Yes, Ron." Hermione replied, not answering Harrys question would add to the fun. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to bed, I am quite tired from my... play-date." she winked at Ron and Harry. When she walked back in the common room everyone was looking shocked or disgusted, Gryffindor's Golden Girl, messing around with the Slytherin Sex God? No way, they hated each other!

Draco figured the plan would work best if Pothead and Sidekick Stupid knew about the fraternizing between houses, yet didn't know if Hermione was going to squeal, so he did what he did best; he spread gossip. Well, if the boy wonder and weasel didn't know, they would by breakfast tomorrow. Draco had been in the Slytherin common room for less than a minute when Pansy ambushed him.

"Drakey, where were you? Why do you look like that?"

"I was down by the lake, Pansy, with my girlfriend." he said, looking her dead in the eye, daring her to look away.

"Who is she? Who stole my Drakey from me!" she almost screamed.

"Hermione Granger," he muttered then walked to his dorm before anyone could say a word, silently laughing when he heard Parkinson scream and smash something that sounded really expensive.

"I'm going to kill that little mudblood!"

She screamed, knowing Draco could hear. All the Slytherins stared at the stairs he had just ascended, waiting, he dutifully ran at top speed down them and positioned his wand at Pansys throat, daring her to say another word against his 'girlfriend'

"If I hear that word ever again, the person responsible will find themselves in a very sticky situation, involving a Living Death potion. Any one fanc taking me up on that offer?" he asked looking around, his grey eyes were cold as ice, he looked at Pansy and said "That offer will be worse for you, Parkinson." and walked off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't think of anything to put in it, sorry.

Lucyyy

* * *

Chapter 4 -=-=- News travels fast round here.

At breakfast the next morning, all eyes were either on Hermione or on Draco, whos eyes, it would seem, were glued to the others, having secret conversations with each other, their eyes giving away nothing. Hermione cocked her head to the left, got up and left. Draco followed suit shortly after. Only to find Hermione walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron will be up soon, he needs to get his sweets for class, he never takes them to the Great Hall in case he loses them. Stay here, don't wander off. I'll be back, we're setting Ron up. I'll explain later. "With that she uttered the password and walked through the portrait hole. Having crept her way up the boys staircase o Harr and Rons dorm, after rooting through Harrys messy trunk for several seconds she found what she was looking for; The Marauders map. she muttered the charm that would activate it and hid it under Rons sweets, for him to find later. She then ran out of the common room, to find Draco leaning against a column near the door.

"We need to go now; Ron will be hear soon, and he needs to find us. There's a broom cupboard just round the corner," Hermione said pushing past Draco and walking inside the cupboard, where she crashed her lips upon his, he responded appropriately, and soon they were both enjoying a very interesting meeting...

Ron walked into his dorm to retrieve his mid-class sweets, only to find the Marauders map placed below them, open and active. It was showing the Gryffindor part of the castle, a broom cupboard in particular where two people were hiding. He took a look at the names, growled and dropped his sweets in an attempt to rescue his friend. He ran out the portrait and round the corner and almost threw open the door behind which his best friend and so called arch enemy were locked in a romantic embrace. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect to see the sight he saw now


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -=-=-The Broom Cupboard...

Hermione turned her head and gasped. Just as she had planned, Ron had seen the map and ran over here in a fit of rage, not expecting what was happening. Draco just looked at Hermione, a look of admiration on his face.

How could Hermione know Weasel-bees weaknesses so well? Well, duh, Draco, they were friends for years.

"Hermione, put your top back on, we're going to class." Ron never took his eyes off of Dracos, he had seen that Hermione was standing there in her bra but he did not want to stare at the voluptuous creations on her chest.

"Actually, Ronald, I'm not going to class, I am going to stay here with Draco. And if you don't leave now, I will hex you worse than Ginny, I know worse hexes than her remember?" With that Ron paled and backed away, still glaring at Draco.

"Admit it, Weasel King, I'm better than you and get everything you don't this being only one example. This is also a wonderful example showing I get everything I want, and at the minute, I want Hermione." he said a sly grin creeping up his face. Draco leaned and kissed Hermione passionately on the mouth, closing the door with his foot.

Hermione expected him to pull apart instantly, but he kept going.

"I thought a small scandal might be just what this school needs, Granger. Do you trust me?" he said.

"Should I?" Hermione replied feebly as Draco pushed her against the stone wall; the coldness making her shiver.

"Not really. Weasel's gone to get a teacher you know." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I know, that's why we're still here, semi-naked, to create a scandal, spread some gossip." Hermione grinned evilly and kissed Draco again when she heard footsteps outside the door. With less than a second to spare, Draco hoisted Hermione up so her legs wrapped around his waist, before the door opened for the second time that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'd love any reviews telling me what I can do to make this better. I'll be uploading tons of chapters right now, because I have nothing on today, literally! So I may end up uploading like 10 chapters b the end of the day. Anyway, have fun reading :D

And hi Eilidh! I know you're going to read this!

Lucyyy xox

* * *

6 -=-=-=-=- That thing called detention

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I don't know what you're playing at, but I want it to stop now." the headmistress glared at the couple, or rather at Draco, she was trying not to look at Hermione.

"But professor, myself and Draco are in the most rivalled houses in the school, Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'd have though that you would be all for house unity," Hermione replied a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"House unity yes, what I am against is skipping class to canoodle in a broom cupboard. 50 points from each house and a detention for each of you... Separately!" The old professor seemed happy with her punishment and added "Now, would you mind getting dressed so I can take you to your classes?"

Reluctantly the two teens got dressed and followed their headmistress to defence against the dark arts, which they shared. Hermione and Draco had to keep up the pretence in front of the head because, well, what if word got round that they weren't all lovey-dovey at the moment? Hermione shot Draco a look that said _'Don't worry about the teacher.'_ He nodded back. They both knew who it was, and weren't remotely concerned about it. George Weasley was a legend in this school, before and after the Umbridge Incident.

"Professor Weasley? I have a few students here who were found canoodling in a broom cupboard." The headmistress looked at George then at the students, before leaving.

"Whatever happened to following the rules Hermione?" George asked when the head was out of earshot. "Personally, I'm glad you've found your bad side, but she might not be. Keep yours and Mr Malfoys... err... meetings private next time, eh?"

"Yes Professor Weasley." Draco and Hermone said in unison.

"Sheesh guys, only professor while actual teachers are here, otherwise I'm George. I never was a stickler for the rules. Nice hair by the way, suits you." Hermione and Draco took their seats at the back and pretended to be a couple for the rest of the lesson. They pretended to write each other notes and do other couple stuff till the bell rang.

"Lunch time! Thank God, I'm starved." Hermione yawned, the idea of food making her tired already. "Lets go." She said to Draco. and the left headed for the Great Hall, unknowing of what was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'd love any reviews telling me what I can do to make this better. Have fun reading :D

And hi Eilidh! I know you're going to read this!

Lucyyy xox

* * *

chapter 7 -=-=-=-=- The outburst

Hermione and Draco hadn't had a chance to plan what to do next, but they made plans for later that night.

"How about we meet up after dinner today, or after our detentions? We could go to the lake?" Hermione purred.

"That would be great, babe. I really enjoy our meetings. Besides, I'd really like a chance to not talk when other people aren't looking at us constantly." Draco replied. He was really starting to hate their arrangement, she got revenge on Ron, and he got to rub it in his face, while keeping Pugface Parkinson at bay. Win win situation right? Wrong. They had to constantly act like they were in love, and he was starting to... enjoy himself.

Hermione liked their arrangement, it was the best plan by far and it couldn't be going better. But Hermione got the feeling that something bad was going to happen...

Something that would mean she would actually have to talk to Draco, and not the kind they did now. She was no good at divination but she just had a gut feeling, call it woman's intuition, that her and her so called boyfriends relationship was going to change, soon.

* * *

"YOU TOLD MY PARENTS?!" Draco screamed from across the hall. He had just received a letter at dinner.

"Drakey, I had to, she was stealing you away from me." Though she was talking quietly, her voice was bouncing off the walls; no one was even breathing.

"Don't you get it, she already has" And with that, Draco stormed off. Everyone turned to see what Hermione would do next, but she wasn't there, she had already left.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'd love any reviews telling me what I can do to make this better. Have fun reading :D

And hi Josieee! I know you're going to read this!

Lucyyy

* * *

chapter eight -=-=-=- Meet the Parents

Hermione silently followed the platinum blonde in front of her, she so badly needed to know what was in that letter, that as soon as he had shouted at pansy she had left, Hermione knew he would storm out, it was in his nature. Hermione followed Draco all the way to the lake, where he stopped and turned around.

"What did the letter say?" She asked. One look at his eyes and she added, "You don't have to tell me you know, if you don't want to."

"No, I do. They want to meet you. Father seems to be under the impression hat he can scare you away, but mother, mother will be worse; she's always wanted a daughter that she could teach the pureblood ways to. Not the same ways my father did, my mother just means the high society way of life. Being muggleborn like you are, she already likes you." Hermione scoffed at that, which made Draco spin round faster than a bolt of lightning.

"I've never told anyone this before Draco, not even Harry and Ginny know. In the muggle world, my family are the muggle equivalent of a pureblood. I may be filth to you, but where I come from, I'm third in line for the throne. Literally, my older brother married a princess, and if the prince or my brother fail to produce an heir, I'll rule muggle England." Draco looked absolutely shocked.

"I thought your parents were dentists." was all he could say.

"They are, just decided to keep working, I guess." Hermione shrugged like it was no big deal, but the truth was, it was a big deal.

We have to be round at the manor tomorrow at lunch, father already cleared it with Mcgonnagal. Can you get some clothes eftting royalty by then?"

"Yup, I just need to floo to Diagon Alley then I can apparate to my brothers castle in Cambridge and speak to the princess she's the same sixe as me, and is a witch herself, a muggle born like me." Hermione spoke about it as if being royalty happened to everyone. "Lets go back to the castle, I vote we give Parkinson a show!"

Devious Hermione was a bit of a turn on, especially in this modified uniform.

Draco had charmed the shirt so that it always showed a bit of cleavage, and was finding it hard to resist the temptation. _Damn hormones._

Hermione was looking at Draco, he seemed to be looking anywhere but her, and being the smartest witch of her age she knew why. She also wanted to see how much restraint he had, after all, she herself knew she was slowly starting to fall for him, the question was, Did he feel the same.

Hermione got out her wand and made it rain around the lake, a solid rainstorm that soaked her shirt in seconds, revealing her black bra. "Draco, we should go in." She said through the sound of the pelting droplets.

"Nah, I'm going to stay out here a bit longer!" he whispered back to her. Hermione promptly sat down next to him and uttered a charm that caused the rain to bypass them, not wanting Draco to now she summoned the rain.

"You'll freeze out here, Draco."

"I owe Potter, a lot, but I can't get close enough when Weasel-bee's around. Weasley just says 'shove off Malfoy and go kill some more muggles you stupid death eater'. I just want to thank him. He saved my mother and my father from Azkaban. He didn't need to do it but he did anyway, and to be honest, if our places were reversed, I'd have done the same for him. The war changed me, Hermione. I changed all of us. Ron turned into a twat, you find out that you're as devious and cunning as a Slytherin, and me, I learnt how to trust. I trusted the people at the hearing to do what was right, whether or not it meant my family went to Azkaban, and it turned out fine, I trusted you enough not to think you were going to kill me last night. And I trust my family enough not to kill you tomorrow. Father changed the most, he wanted power before, now he wants what's best for me and mother, I trust you enough not o go spouting your mouth off about what I'm telling you." He shot her a look that said _you spill, I spill_, and it was accompanied by his famous smirk.

Hermione quickly pulled Draco into a fierce hug, while whispering, _I won't_. She didn't even pay any attention to the fact that her shirt was soaked and her breasts were pressed against Draco's face. But he did...

Draco, control yourself, you are a pureblood, she's a mudblood.

Yeah, a mudblood who just so happens to be muggle royalty...

You could have some fun with this.

Draco suddenly heard a rustling coming from behind Hermione, and felt her wiggle to make it look like they were doing the tango for two. Draco began fumbling with her shirt, for which she was thankful for, it itched like crazy.

Lavender watched the couple, Ron had disappeared after dinner, where to, she didn't know, but was sure the now purple haired girl by the lake knew, that was, if the guy she was with wasn't her Wonwon. She crept round the side to see who was with Hermione.

The boy murmured something, and Hermione moaned out "Ron. "That was all she needed. Lavender stormed back up to the castle, intent on humiliating Hermione and winning back her Wonwon.

"Lights, camera, action." Draco muttered

Hermione moaned "Ron." The fact that she moaned it was not lost on Draco, in fact he found it to be quite a turn on. They soon heard retreating footsteps and, though the smell of her lavender perfume lingered, they knew she had left.

"Lets go to bed, remember, I was with you the whole time and Ron must be cheating on Lavender with someone else."

"How do you know it's her?"

"I could smell that god awful perfume she uses a mile away Draco.

The next morning, Hermione went to the Headmistresses office to floo to Diagon Alley so she could get some Malfoy worthy clothes.

"Hello professor." Hermione said as she walked to the fireplace and shouted _Diagon Alley._

Draco was packing for his weekend at the manor. He was nearly finished, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. Something bad was going to happen, and soon.

* * *

"Hermione, little sis! What brings you round these parts?" Henry, Hermione's older brother sauntered into the foyer. "You should have told us you were coming, we'd have made dinner, even though I'm not allowed in the kitchen."

"Hermione, such short notice, I needn't ask you how you got here, at least not right now. What can I do for you?"

"Two words. Malfoy Manor."

"Right. This way. Henry, could you leave us for a minute. Girl talk." Carise said while ushering Hermione towards the master bedroom.

"Still haven't told him, huh?"

"Like he'd believe me!" Carise scoffed. "Let me guess Slytherin green?"

"I need green, silver and black, something the Malfoys would like and an emergency etiquette lesson. You got a flew network?"

"Study, where ya headed after this?"

"Hogwarts, Draco is apparating us to the manor for the weekend. His parents want to meet me." Hermione said bluntly.

"So, Draco Malfoy huh? What ever could have possessed you to date him? you told me you hated him."

"Revenge, That dress is nice? It has all the colours Draco will like, and his family wont disapprove of it, I like the silver ribbon tying the corset together."

"It's the style the Malfoys will like. Here are some more they'll like, there's one in red and gold and black, for your house. Take them I'll owl you if I need any of them back OK?"

"Great, Thanks Carise!" Hermione got her bag, the one with the Undetectable Extension charm on it, and put the dresses inside, thanked Carise and went to the study. Walking into the fireplace, she yelled the name of her school and disappeared in a shot of green flames.

Draco met Hermione in the great hall for lunch, Where Lavender decided to act like a real bitch and glare at Hermione. After about half an hour, Draco came to get Hermione, saying that they had to leave soon because his parents were waiting.

After apparating to the outside of Malfoy Manor, Draco began disarming the charms that protected the great house. It took the couple ten whole minutes to walk down the long drive. As soon as they reached the door, it seemed to open of its own accord.

"Miss Granger," a familiar voice said. "So nice to properly meet the girl that has captured my only sons heart."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'd love any reviews telling me what I can do to make this better. Have fun reading :D

And hi Josieee! I know you're going to read this! While I'm talking to you THANK YOUUUUUU for helping me with the plot

Lucyyy

* * *

Chapter 9 -=-=-=-=- Dinner with the in laws

Hermione looked up into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. His steely grey eyes bore into her own. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Mum? Mum, what's going on? Calm down. What do you mean they're dead? What, all of them? Even Henry? Mum, please stop crying? Did any of them survive? None? Well you're going to have to rule for now, I'm still at school, and I'm unmarried. Look, Mum, I can't rule Britain at the minute, I'm still in school. I need to go, Mum, I'm visiting my boyfriends family. I'll call you after dinner."

Draco looked at Hermione, a bewildered expression in his eyes. His family's were the same.

"They're dead, all of them, a mass murderer killed all the royal family, including my brother. I'm not ready to be Queen, Draco." Hermione burst into tears, dropping her bag.

"She'll sleep in my room tonight. Mother will you pass me her bag, I'll unpack while she has a bath to calm her nerves."

Hermione sniffled as Draco led her up the huge marble stairs to his bedroom.

"Here, Hermione. Sit, I'll run you a bath."

"No, Draco, I don't need a bath. Can I just freshen up and dress like I'm supposed to? Like a queen." Hermione said. "What am I going to do about school, If someone finds out I'm the bloody queen of England, I'll be toast."

"So? Dress important, get better revenge on Ron."

"I stopped caring about revenge this morning Draco, when I found out I'm the next bloody Queen of England!"

"Just get changed. Let me pick something, I know what my family will like, OK?"

"Fine, I'll be doing my make up. You pick a dress."

While Hermione was in the bathroom, Draco was busy unpacking her seemingly bottomless bag. He had gotten past the dresses and had reached her underwear, the lacy contraptions were too much for him to bear, every time he looked at one, he imagined Hermione wearing one. He put the current one away and walked into the bathroom, only to find Hermione in the bath.

"Thought you said you didn't want a bath?"

"I changed my mind, why are you in here?"

"You were taking a while, Your Highness." As soon as he said that, her face went red with fury and she got out of the bath and stormed over to Draco, pushing him against a wall.

"Never call me that, I'm still the know-it-all mudblood you despise." she growled.

"Dear sweet Granger, I do not despise you, I only ever envied you." He whispered in her ear before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She responded by pushing her naked and soaking body against his. And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

"Holy crap, I shagged royalty!" Draco exclaimed as they lay panting on the bathroom floor.

"Draco, will you do me a favour? Will you aid a Queen in securing the safety of the throne?"

"Can't refuse a queen. What do you need?"

"I need to get married before I can rule." Hermione looked away from Draco as she said this, obviously uncomfortable with the question.

"Let me get dressed and think about it for a bit Mione, it's a lot to ask of an 18 year old Slytherin. And I know it a lot of pressure to put on you, but you're a Gryffindor, Godric would be proud. Your dress is on my bed." He got up and left. Hermione got up too and went to put on her dress, Draco had picked her favourite one, the Slytherin one.

* * *

"Mother! I need an engagement ring, pronto!" Draco called to his mother, he had told her all about Hermione, she would find one that suited her best.

"My, my Draco. Rushing a bit?"

"I'd prefer to wait, father, but she needs my help in securing the throne, if she doesn't get married soon she can be queen, then we may end up with a completely evil one."

"Right, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Lucius, go sit down, Draco, go get Hermione, and here, I got this from the safe, it changes to suit the wearer." Narcissa clambered into the foyer ordering people about like she was the queen, but, no, that was Hermione. Draco was starting to fall for the curly haired witch.

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco knocked on the door quietly, then looked inside the door, Hermione was curled up on the bed, crying.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss my brother." Hermione said quietly. In truth, that wasn't the reason, she had believed that after that amazing endeavour, that Draco would do this one favour for her, Godric only knew that she would do anything he asked now. She knew that she had fallen for him.

"I got you something." Draco pressed the ring box into her hand. "That dress looks good, by the way. You better come down soon, dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks, Draco, I'll come down with you." Hermione got up, placing the ring on her finger.

They walked in silence down the stairs and into the dining room. Hermione gaped at the huge amounts of food spreading the table. There was chicken, gammon, fish, beef, even a whole roast centaur.

"Feel bad for the centaur." Hermione muttered.

"Don't, it tried to kill me last month."

"Oh," Hermione decided to change the subject quickly. "So, Narcissa, how quickly can you pull together a wedding, and a coronation?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'd love any reviews telling me what I can do to make this better. Have fun reading :D Also if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them, and I will make sure you get credit if I use it :)

And hi Josieee! I know you're going to read this! While I'm talking to you THANK YOUUUUUU for helping me with the plot

Lucyyy

* * *

chapter 10 -=-=-=- Wedding plans

"Well, Hermione, I can get the wedding sorted in three days"

"That's great, I'll have the coronation the week after, in Buckingham palace. The wedding can be at Hogwarts, in front of everyone, and the coronation will be broadcast all over Britain, so I'm going to buy Hogwarts a massive TV for the Great Hall, so Pansy will know I, a 'mudblood' am better than her." Hermione grinned evilly.

"Babe, you should have been in Slytherin." Draco said, the same time Lucius muttered to his wife "She'll fit right in here."

Suddenly, an owl flew through the window and dropped an official looking letter in front of Hermione.

"Babe, what is it? It looks important."

"It is, Draco. It's from the Ministry of Magic." Lucius looked grim, ut Hermione remained optimistic, it may be good news?

"It says:

'Dear Miss Granger,

In light of the circumstances, the Ministry of Magic, would like to appoint you to be our new Minister, we are aware of your predicament concerning the throne of England, which is why we would like you to take over the role. We may have appointed you without such a reason as your exam results will most likely be 100% correct, also you proved great leadership skills during the second world war..

Yours sincerely,

Angel Dannerbough,

Secretary to the Minister of Magic.'

"Wow, me, Minister. My life keeps getting better and better every second." Hermione kissed Draco warmly on the lips for a second before getting some parchment and ink from her bag that was resting on the table.

'Dear Mrs Dannerbough,

I would like to accept your offer, it would make communication between muggles and wizards much easier, and also I myself would not like a third war to break out, so I would do everything in my power, muggle and wizarding alike, to prevent this from happening.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione sent the letter away with the owl, who, up until then, had been lightly nibbling on the chicken on the table.

"Congratulations, Hermione." The whole family said together. The four continued on with their meals, planning three celebrations at once.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I'd love any reviews telling me what I can do to make this better. Have fun reading :D Also if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them, and I will make sure you get credit if I use it :)

And hi Josieee! I know you're going to read this! While I'm talking to you THANK YOUUUUUU for helping me with the plot, even if it is slightly effed up :L

Lucyyy

* * *

"Hermione! Welcome back!" Harry said to Hermione in the Great Hall at breakfast Monday morning. "How was our weekend?"

"Not bad, I got engaged, became the Minister of magic, and inherited the throne of England." Hermione shrugged. "How was yours?"

"But.. but.. ENGAGED?!" Harry stuttered. "How? Why? But Hermione, you're-"

"INHERITED THE THRONE OF ENGLAND?! MINISTER OF MAGIC" Ron butted in.

"Ron did Molly not teach you manners, either conversational or table?" Hermione retorted, as everyone turned to stare at Hermione. The Slytherins, especially Pansy, couldn't believe it, a muggle born, the Minister of Magic? Royalty? Impossible!

"Yes, Ronald. Now if you excuse me I'm going to phone the bishop to go over my coronation. Oh, and Ron, Draco will be king." Hermione got up to leave, adding as an after thought, "SUCK ON THAT BITCHES!"

Headmistress McGonagall knew she should punish Hermione for her outburst, but she felt quite proud of her student; she'd started from the bottom, and now she was at the top.

"Headmistress? If Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger are getting married, they need a dorm to share" Minerva looked into the eyes of George Weasley.

"George, you were one of my more obscene students, you and that brother of yours, you have my sympathy for your loss. Neither of you paid any attention in class, yet still got great marks, and by the way, I would love a few of those fire works you used on Umbrige in seventh year, I'm going to celebrate Miss Grangers coronation. Oh and could you tell Filch I need a map of the castle?"

"Yes, headmistress."

"Hermione! That was awesome! Did you see the look on Pansys face? Unbelievable." Hermione whirled to face Draco. Her expression was unreadable, but it looked to be somewhere in between lust, and anger.

"Room of Requirement. Ten minutes."

* * *

Hey guys (again.) I may not update for a while because I had this GREAT idea for a new fanfic (calling it 'cat and mouse') and I want to work on that efore I forget everthing...

So, yeah, just review to tell me what you think of it, I'd also appreciate any advice on sorting out the effed up plot :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'd love any reviews telling me what I can do to make this better. Have fun reading :D Also if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them, and I will make sure you get credit if I use it :)**

**And hi Josieee! I know you're going to read this! While I'm talking to you THANK YOUUUUUU for helping me with the plot, even if it is slightly effed up :L**

**Lucyyy**

* * *

chapter 12 -=-=-=-=-=-=- Big news.

"Granger! Get your lazy arse out of bed! We'll be late for class! Again!"

"Malfoy! I don't feel well, can you take me to Madam Pomfrey? I fear I'll be sick if I stand up." Draco thought she certainly looked ill, and he could not just allow her to skip class again, although, she was pretty tired last week, he was too. The night before had been tiring... They had spent the whole night shagging, among other things. It had been a fun night for both. But maybe, just maybe... Draco had forgotten to cast a contraception charm, so maybe... No, she couldn't be, could she? He'd have to tell her how he felt if she was... No, he WOULD tell her how he felt... How he had loved her since they met, but couldn't give in to his feelings because of his father and Voldemort.

"I'll carry you, Granger, people might think we're fighting otherwise." Dracos mind kept dancing between the possibilities. What if she was? Would he mind? Would she get kicked out of Hogwarts?

"Draco, what are you thinking of?"

"My mother was a healer before she married my father. She taught me the symptoms of both muggle and wizarding ailments, I'm trying to figure out what is wrong with you."

"It may just be a muggle thing, like the flu or something."

"Yes, well in any case, Madam Pomfrey will cure you."

* * *

"Draco, go to class, I need someone to bring me my homework."

"Ever the bookworm, Hermione" Draco chuckled as he left.

"Madam Pomfrey, I know you lied about my flu. Why am I still here? If I really had the flu youd have sent me back to mine and Dracos dorm."

"Miss Granger, I am afraid you are-"

"Madam Pomfrey! Harry's been knocked out again!"

"Again? Thats the third time this month! Where is he Mr Weasley?"

"Quidditch field, again. Someone cursed the Snitch!"

"Well go get him then, and tell the head about that damned Snitch." Madam Pomfrey sent Hermione a meaningful glance and put a hand on her abdomen, then quickley left to get Harr.

"Thank you." Hermione said to the empty room.

"Professor, I'm sorry I missed class, I was in the Hospital Wing. May I please speak to you in private?"

"Yes, Hermione. Step into my office."

* * *

"So you see George, I really need your help. Should I tell Draco, even when I need to make sure? Even though he may call of the agreement? Even though he might... He might... Well, you know?" Hermione began weeping at the thought of her limited options.

"Hermione, you must tell him, but I cannot tell you how nor when."

"You are right, George, thank you. I am sorry, by the way, That you lost what was most dear to you in the war, and yet I got something out of it. I got love, embodied in he form I would least expect it."

"Hermione, I may have lost Fred, but I gained something as well, I too found love, I shall introduce you someday. She was in my year, a Slytherin. You may know her, Astoria Greengrass?"

"Yes, professor, I know her. I should like to meet her, you should bring her to the wedding next week." Hermione smiled and left.

"Draco, may I talk to you? iIt's important."

"Can't it wait? I'm doing my homework." Draco stopped what he was doing for a moment to look into the eyes of the girl he loved. _No, not a girl anymore. She's a woman._ Draco smiled at the thought. She had matureed quite gracefully since they first met.

"Draco, Im pregnant, and it's yours"

* * *

**Hey guys (again.) I may not update for a while because I had this GREAT idea for a new fanfic (calling it 'cat and mouse') and I want to work on that before I forget everything...**

**So, yeah, just review to tell me what you think of it, I'd also appreciate any advice on sorting out the effed up plot :)**


	13. Little note from MEEEEEEEE!

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read my fic, and an even bigger one to those who favourite, reviewed and followed it. If it hadn't been for you lot I probably would've given up on it long ago!**

**So CHEERS EVERYONE!**

**Love, peace and Chocolate! **

**Lucyyy**


	14. Spit it out!

**Hey guys, its me again! I actually just realised that I didn't upload this chapter earlier, (oops!) So here it is (better late than never, eh?)**

**This chapter is being kept short and sweet, because I think its cute like that.**

**Love, peace and Chocolate! **

**Lucyyy**

* * *

**chapter 13 -=-=-=-=-=-Spit it out!**

"Well this is fantastic! I mean, I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell you, but now, well now I know I have to tell you and to be honest I wasn't sure if-"

"What are you babbling about Draco?"

"-If I actually did and now I know-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, spit it out!"

"I love you, Hermione."


	15. Deadly Foes, Useful Friends

_**Hey guys, its me again! I'm SOOO sorry I didn't upload sooner, whenever I tried writing this chapter, it didn't sound right :( plus I've been extra busy with college work and helping my mum around the house. Then there are my idiotic mates to worry about, and my own problems...**_

_**Anyway, I'm babbling aren't I? I'll let you read the next chapter :D**_

_**Love, peace and Chocolate! **_

_**Lucyyy**_

* * *

**Chapter 14 -=-=-=-=-=- Deadly Foes, Useful Friends**

Hermione ran. No-one had ever told her they loved her before, well at least not like that any how. She needed to talk to Ginny, and now!

She ran flustered into the Gryffindor common room, when she saw the faces of her best friends she realised she was crying, but why? Was she happy or was she sad? She didn't know.

"Ginny, can you come for a walk with me?" Hermione uttered between sobs

"Ok, 'Mione, but if he has hurt you in anyway, I'll curse that half troll son of a-"

"Ginny!" Hermione looked at her friend appalled, Ginny never spoke like that, she was too nice.

"Right, yeah." The two walked down to the lake in silence. Ginny spoke first.

"You gonna tell me whats going on, or will I have to hex it out of you?"

"It's a long story Gin." Hermione spoke timidly, not sure what Ginnys reaction would be if she knew the truth behind hers and Draco's relationship.

"Start at the beginning then, and I promise no matter what it is, I wont judge Draco for it." Hermione resisted the urge to tell her she would need to resist the urge to judge the tearstained girl who had a very long tale to tell. Instead, she just told Ginny what happened, from the beginning. How she had loved Ron since they met, the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets during the war (Hermione saw Ginny gag at this bit, not surprising as it _was _her brother), how the bumbling baboon had broken her heart during the summer, how the plot with Draco formed. She even told Ginny about being forced (though not against her will, it was just too soon for that step) to marry Draco, even about the baby, and her fiancées recent announcement.

"Wow, 'Mione! All that for my brother, you must have really loved him. Plus, you suit being devious, it isn't something you, Hermione Jean Granger, would have deemed to be a likeable trait. Malfoy has rubbed off on you, and vice versa. Here's what the only Weasley daughter has to say on the revenge strategy; Screw Ron, you've had fun, now you should get even. Get Malfoy to make him best man; he'll need to say a speech about how happy he is for you. Then thank him personally at your coronation, thank him for being a prat and breaking your heart, as it gave you the fire you needed to be able to get where you are, and more importantly, make him feel by far inferior when he wants to work at the ministry, give him the shittiest auror jobs you can, leave him stuck filing. The point is Hermione, you have the power to make his life hell, without it looking like you're being a bully. Give him, and everyone who has ever done you wrong, Hell 'Mione, the bastards deserve it. For the cracks, even make Malfoy feel a tiny bit inferior from time to time, to make up for his crude comments about your... ahem.. well, you know what."

"Ginny, remind me to never get on your bad side. I think if you weren't a Weasley, you would have been the only Slytherin to fight on the _right_ side of the war." Hermione smiled at Ginny, seeing the true effect of living as a Weasley slithering past the happy exterior. She was the only girl, not to mention the youngest, which made her a prime target for Fred and George (or Gred and Forge, as some people call them) and their practical jokes. Not to mention she had a lot to live up to, Ron helped save the world, Fred and George scared the most hated teacher ever employed out of Hogwarts with inventions that later became their job (that is until the war sadly parted the twins.) Percy was head boy, and Bill and Charlie, well, Hermione couldn't quite remember what it was exactly that they did. Because of all this, Ginny, although she didn't show it, was constantly angered and upset with her life. Hermione guessed, and quite rightly too, that aiding by helping with her plans, Ginny was executing her own vengeance on her brother.

"This year has been full of surprises, and it isn't even Christmas yet. Huh, Hermione? You wouldn't like to hear something juicy would you?"

"Ooooh, go on then."

"Lavs pregnant, and I heard its Zabinis. I asked a portrait about it, and she said an old General wizard somebody or other saw them coming out of Myrtles bathroom, she was crying, he looked scared. I went and asked Myrtle and she said she saw them standing by the sink but when Lavender started to cry, she floated over and saw the result of that pregnancy thingemy from the Muggle world. She said it read positive. And I heard Ron and Lavender had a fight because he's cheating on her with you, which-"

"My fault, she was being an utter bitch, so me and Draco staged it, I knew she was following me, that manky perfume she wears gave her away, so I pretended I was making out with Ron, I made Draco put his hood up, so she didn't know any better. Don't tell..." Hermione put on a mock puppy dog face at the last bit, and Ginny just burst out laughing.

"Hermione, that is the best thing you've ever heard of! Slytherin cunning, Ravenclaw smarts, Gryffindors courage and Hufflepuffs goddamned loyalty! You in yourself are inter House unity, Dumbledore would e proud of you righ now. I know McGonagall is! Lets go in, it's getting late." And so the two girls headed into the giant castle, giggling over Hermiones ideas at revenge, and gossiping about this and that. When it was time for them to part, they each said goodnight, Ginny saying that she was, and always will be, there for Hermione. Hermione saying she would help with anything her family would need, and o pass the message on to Harry, and their other extremely close friends. On the walk back to the dorm, one thought kept crossing her mind...

* * *

_**Well, I'm going to leave you all waiting one more day to find out. The fanfic will probably never end, my stories never do :/ whoops!**_

_**Please R&R, I am open to receiving any comment, query, complaint or advice on my AMAAAZING (not really) fic. Also, me and my mate tried starting up a youtube channel, TlkBakTaco, and we would LOVE the extra views! some of them are funny, trust me!**_

_**Love, peace and CHOCOLATE!**_

_**Lucyyyyy**_


	16. back in the hospital wing

_**Hey guys, I am really sorry I haven't updated in yonks, but I let my sister use my laptop because her phone was being weird, again, and ive been using my phone for everything and I cant update on that, because its an awkward biyatch!**_

_**Love, peace and Chocolate! **_

_**Lucyyy**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 -=-=-=-=-=- Back in the Hospital wing**

"Draco? Are you here? I need to tell you something." Hermione looked around the room. Thoughts were swimming through her head. The baby, the wedding, even though they'd all decided to postpone it until after the school year as Harry always managed to get into some sort of trouble at the end of the year. Even though she loved Draco, she knew she did, everything was moving too fast.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the queen of England herself." Hermione span round. There standing behind her was Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand, she'd obviously gotten a new one, was pressed against Dracos throat. His eyes were full of fear and Hermione knew he was just as terrified of his aunt as she was.

"But, your dead! How are you still alive, I saw you die!"

"That was my sister you idiotic mudblood! I was in hiding, after the war. But then I heard my nephew here was getting married. And to a filthy little mudblood like you. Then again, he could do worse. You could be as poor as a sack of shit, with no exceptional magical abilities, or a grimy muggle. But you're not, and Draco isn't even planning on 'accidently' killing you off after the coronation so he could be king! But guess what! I'm going to kill you, and claim to be that stupid sister of yours that died! You were only four then, you can't remember it, neither can anyone else! they won't remember she died. Which means I can rule England, as it should be! where Purebloods are in charge. Renee, what a silly little girl she was, died at fourteen. If she'd only known she wasn't normal, you wouldn't be in this situation. Would you?"

"She's always here, you bitch. Even if you cant see her." Hermione grabbed her wand from her pocket while the witch in front of her was laughing, and shot a spell at her. the unnamed witch flung Draco to the side before retaliating. She was a powerful witch, but Hermione was the brightest witch of her age and knew spells ost of the DA didn't. Draco, who had been looking for his wand, shot a simple but effective Petrificus Totalus at his aunt. But not before a rather nasty curse cut through Hermiones shield and hit her in the abdomen, causing her to fly backward. The last thing she heard was a pained shout of _HERMIONE_ before the pain caused her to black out.

* * *

"She's waking up!" Hermione looked around the hospital wing. All the faces of everyone she loved stared back, even her parents. Which meant she'd been out of it for a few days, since her parents didn't know how to floo yet.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days, Miss Granger. And I have some bad news. I'm afraid you've lost the baby. The curse Caleri Black sent at you was a killing curse. But instead of killing you like she'd hoped. She had no idea you were pregnant, and when it hit your abdomen, she was surprised you were still alive. At least until Mr Malfoys charm hit her." Hermione rolled over onto her side and sobbed silently. "Everyone out. Miss Granger needs her rest." Madam Pomfrey continued. It was true, Hermione was exhausted, and soon fell into a troubled sleep, plagued by nightmares of both the Black sisters torturing her.

* * *

_**Caleri Black is an OC, I just made her up on the spot. The story needed a crazy bitch in it :D**_

_**Please R&R, I am open to receiving any comment, query, complaint or advice on my AMAAAZING (not really) fic. **_

_**Love, P**__**eace and CHOCOLATE!**_

_**Lucyyyyy**_


	17. The nightmares of life

_**Hey guys, I am really sorry I haven't updated in yonks, but I let my sister use my laptop because her phone was being weird, again, and ive been using my phone for everything and I cant update on that, because its an awkward biyatch!**_

_**Love, peace and Chocolate! **_

_**Lucyyy**_

* * *

**Chapter 16 -=-=-=-=-=- The Nightmares of Life**

Hermione drifted through school in a daze, she didn't answer questions in class, she didn't speak to anyone, She even left Draco in their dorm on his own, not wanting to wake him with her nightmares. The rest of the school year passed quickly, and as the last week of school approached, Hermione came out of her shell, but only enough to answer questions made by her friends. Every night she was plagued my nightmares of the two crazy Black sisters, without fail, yet she told no one. They wouldn't understand. They hadn't seen the hatred or insanity swimming in the almost-black eyes. Hermione had, and they reminded her of another witch who had had those eyes. And if these two hated her without even knowing her or without having a motive behind the hatred, then, as happened most nights in the nightmares, imagine what would they would do with a motive. The only thing Hermione was grateful for was that Molly had killed Bellatrix in the war last year.

"Hermione! Are you all right? You haven't talked to us in months, and then you did, and now you're not." Hermione snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine Gin. I was just thinking, what if Caleri ruins the wedding? Or the coronation and exposes magic to the muggles. She and her sister are intent on ruining my life..." She put her hand over the word Bellatrix had carved on her arm. Every night, the pain returned in her nightmares. It was brutal to say the least.

"She wont, and even if she does, you're Minister of Magic now, remember, you can have her arrested and thrown into Azkaban for threatening you."

"You're right. Come on, lets go see the dress Cissy picked out for me." and with that the two girls went up to Ginnys dorm, where Hermione had stashed the dress. It's extremely bad luck if the groom were to see it after all.

* * *

**_The Wedding day._**

"Hermione, it's time to go. Draco's waiting for you. I love how you made him have a muggle ceremony by the way. How'd you do it again?"

"I told him 'Draco, isn't it bad enough I've lost my bay, now I have to have a wizard ceremony that my parents probably won't understand..' How many times have I told you that?"

"Only a thousand, but I love it when you blackmail people, it shows that people shouldn't mess with you."

"All right, I'm coming." The two girls left the Room of Requirement, promptly after which Ginny threw the Invisibility cloak over the soon-to-be- Mrs Malfoy.

"Hermione, we're here. You can take the cloak off now." Ginny called and a few moments later, Hermione removed the cloak after positioning herself directly in front of Ginny, their faces mere inches apart. Hermione had to put her hands over her ears at Ginny's scream.

"Jeez 'Mione, don't do that, it was bad enough when harry let Fred and George borrow it to scare Umbridge." Ginny teared up and after a few seconds of 'I'm fine, todays about you,' Ginny led Hermione down the aisle. Both girls unaware that, after all they've done to make this day perfect, forgetting the invisibility cloak would unravel the entire day.

"Miss Granger, do you take Mr. Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said to Hermione.

She smiled at the man. "I- Ahhhh!" Hermione couldn't help screaming. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Ginny, who was looking around for Caleri in case she decided to ruin her best friends wedding day, didn't miss a beat.

"Accio invisibility cloak!" As the cloak zipped toward Ginny, Caleri, who had let the curse go the moment she had been revealed, turned to face the small red headed witch beside her. Hermione, while getting to her feet, had transfigured her wedding dress into jeans and a tank top, for ease of movement.

"You spiteful old hag! You have known me for five minutes and already you think you can ruin my life! Well, I've got news for you, I may just be a sidekick, but I'm a bloody good one. Harry Wouldn't have survived the war if I hadn't been thinking all the time. He was raised just like me, but you don't seem to pick on him, and I am bloody well fed up with all this bullying, just because of someone's parents! It's disgusting! You killed my baby, before it was born, and now you try to ruin my wedding day. well, I am not just going to sit here and let you get away with it!" Hermione shot a multitude of spells at the evil witch, one of which was expeliarmus, but only that one hit, as Caleri's wand flew across the room, Hermione walked up to her, all the supressed rage, leaking out and making her look like the evilest, and scariest witch to ever walk the planet. After reaching the black haired witch, who was now trying to run away, fear showing in her eyes, and causing her to shake, Hermione spat in her face, and then proceeded to punch her, just as she had to Draco in their third year, only a little bit harder. "Someone arrest the bitch before I kill her!" As the Aurors arrested her, Hermione transfigured her clothes back to the wedding dress, and walked back up the aisle. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I do."

"I love you, Hermione Malfoy." Hermione looked over to her new husband and smiled, before kissing him as the whole room cheered.

* * *

_**Please R&R, I am open to receiving any comment, query, complaint or advice on my AMAAAZING (not really) fic. **_

_**Love, P**__**eace and CHOCOLATE!**_

_**Lucyyyyy**_


End file.
